


On the Road

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Both Yuuri and Yuri are asleep, Car Scene, M/M, Viktor internal monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: Viktor wondered if it would always be like this.5AM thoughts.





	

Viktor wondered if it would always be like this.

The ocean breeze blew by them as the car raced through an open road. The hood is down and that was okay since it was still so very early in the morning, the sun wasn't even up yet and the air was cool.

He chanced a quick glance at his sleeping passengers. Yura was snoozing in a pile of cat plushies his fans had sent him. There was probably a real cat in there somewhere too. It would explain why Makkachin spent an entire minute barking at them when they started on this little road trip.

Now he too was asleep, nestled in their luggage at the back. Viktor made sure to bring his favorite blanket. The four hour trip would be more comfortable that way.

Beside him was his little piglet, Yuuri's head rested on his shoulder, and his eyelashes cast shadows visibly without his glasses to cover them up.

Viktor loved watching Yuuri sleep, but he loved being alive more (with Yuuri of course) and so returned his eyes to the road.

They were some of the most important people in his life.

Yura. Makkachin. Yuuri.

His friend. His companion. His love.

Viktor had always wanted to make it better for Yura. The kid honestly deserved more. The hostile exterior he had for others did nothing to hide the lonely boy Viktor saw all those years ago. A boy with a dark past aiming for a brighter future.

Then there was Yuuri. Loved and yet unloved. Loved by the people surrounding him. Unloved in his own eyes. His worst enemy. Himself.

Viktor wished he could fight their battles for them. He wished he could take their place. He was someone who had gotten what he wanted in life. His passion for ice skating was fulfilled in helping Yura and he found meaning in his life and love in Yuuri. He was happy and content.

How Viktor wished he could do more for the people who made him feel that way.

The sun rose slowly, his passengers stay asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I already have this posted on the Facebook group Yuri on Ice ⛸ Group and thought I'd share it here too. 
> 
> This was inspired by PASH!'s cover. You know, that magazine with Yuri, Yuuri, and Viktor + Makkachin in a car :D 
> 
> Yes, they all sit in one row because it can seat three people comfortably. 
> 
> I think I'd like to turn this into a Viktor monologue dump. Like. If he gets thoughts I just add it here. What do you think?


End file.
